Time's Gunna Fly
by 80'sLover
Summary: My first BTTF Fic so be nice please, I'm terrible at summaries but it's pretty much BTTF but from the P.O.V from my character Meg Swan, the Doc's 'niece' and Jennifer's not included.
1. Chapter 1

"Doc!"

I was going to be late for the third time this week and where are your bloody keys when you need them?!

"Doc! I need to go, NOW!"

A man with wild white hair and even wilder eyes stood at the front door as I raced downstairs, his lab coat almost touching the floor, my keys twirling about on his index finger, "How many times, Meg? It's Uncle",

My uncle Doctor Emmet L. Brown, scientist, inventor, lover of Jules Verne and local crackpot. I'd moved in with him into a small house sat in the middle of the Lyons Estate in the small town of Hill Valley away from my parents who were his friends for years before they moved to Montana, I refused to go with them and stayed with the Doc. He insisted on me calling him Uncle but ever since I was young it was always Doc and it sounded kinda weird calling him uncle,

"Please, _Uncle,_ I need to go!"

I swiped my keys off him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing out of the door and climbing into my reliable mint green truck and I sped off to school.

Hill Valley High School, full to the brim with Jocks and the popular girls, not much of a change from my old school really. I pulled up in the carpark with a loud screech of the breaks and a slam of the door, throwing my backpack on and running through the main doors. The whole hall was deserted except for the echoing of my trainers on the shiney plastic flooring as I ran to first period, a devistating hour of English Lit.

The warning bell blasted through the corridor of the English department as I slid around the corner, _I am so dead right now!_

"Meg! Move that ass of yours!", a blonde haired boy yelled as he held the door open for me.

Marty McFly! You are a life saver!

I'd met him a few days after starting here, we both had a love for two things: music and skateboarding and hit it off straight away. Turns out that Marty already knew my uncle through his family and hung with him from time to time to help him out with his 'wacky' experiments and theories. Since then we'd look out for each other, like now for example as Marty ushered me into the classroom just as Mr Johnston waddled round the corner. I just had time to park my backside onto my desk chair before he opened the door dramatically and called me to the front of the class,

"Megan Debra Swan", he exclamied, "Front of the class if you don't mind", Of course I minded!

I saw him flick through each page of the registration book out of the corner of my eye as I faced the class, licking his thumb as he did so," Thrid time this week Miss Swan...even more than Mr McFly!". He was every students nightmare. He was the type of teacher everyone hated. Me and Marty used to play a game together with Mr Johnston before it almost got us expelled. We would see which one of us could wind him up that much that his tupe would flop down to the side of his head,

"What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Swan", I really could not be arsed with this, not today, even if it was a Friday,

"Actually your wrong", I saw Marty smirk, "I'm technically not late".

"Not late?!", Johnstone bellowed, "I believe your are Miss Swan!"

I turned and faced him, "I was here before the bell went Mr Johnston", I saw his face turn a weird purple shade before he spoke again, "Before the bell! How dare to lie to me!"

"Do you have proof?". It was a simple question and I smiled as I said it, let's see him wriggly his fat arse out of that one!

"Proof Miss Swan? Why would I need proof to know you were late?!"

"Because you were the one who was late Mr Johnston so how could you see if I was late when you weren't even here?"

His forhead furrowed with confusion, the lines already visible becoming more defined, "Because, well I... because",

"You have no proof of my lateness Mr Johnston so I believe that's twice this week and I'm going to sit down and watch you teach this wonderful _innocent_ class", I exclaimed and I sat down back at my desk giving Marty a quick wink before bending down and getting my things out of my bag.

"Double essay! Why doesn't he just drop dead!"

I'd managed to squeeze myself out of the lateness situation but he still had it in for me, "Come on Meg, you should've known he would do something like that",

As much I hated to admit it Marty was right, "I knew he'd do something like this but an extra three pages on 'Much Ado About Nothing' gimme a break!"

Marty leaned against the concrete wall of the main corridor as I got a few things out of my locker,

"Your english! You'll have no problem with it", he exclaimed as he folded his arms and looked as cool as ever in his turned up jeans, white shirt, battered trainers, denim jacket and orange bodywarmer, skatedboared by his side. I'll admit that I'd always had a soft spot for him. He was cute, funny, had great style and could play a mean 'Johnnie B Goode' but it never seemed to amount to anything more than best friends and I was quiet happy at that stage right now,

"Right I've got Maths so I'll see you outside at the end of school yeah?", I asked as I shut my door and looked at my watch,

"Course, I'll be waiting by your truck", and he skated off down the corridor, dodging through the crowd of dazed students.

As the final bell went I quickly shoved my things in my bag and ran for the front doors. I met him outside like we said and I dropped him off at his house,

"You coming round later then?", I asked as he got his stuff together from the back of my truck,

"Would I let you down?"

"No but you'll be late", I laughed, "Besides Doc has a suprise for you",

He pulled a face and ran up his drive, "Well I'll be there at eight o'clock then!"

"eight o'clock!", I repeated and drove off.

I was greeted by Einstein yapping his head off at me as I walked through the front door. The curtains were shut as usual and the lights set low, "Where is he, boy?", I asked Einie who gave me a quick bark and trotted off towards the basement. I followed and was met by the normal sight of my uncle hunched over his desk, piles of papers and blue prints spread out before him with his scribbled handwriting scrawled on them,

"You didn't sleep again last night did you?", I whispered in his ear as I ruffled his wild hair. He slurred and turned his head over, a trail of saliva glistening in the low light. I took a checkard blanket off one of the chairs and put it over him before kissing him on the head and leaving him to dream up his next amazing invention.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summer nights and my radio _

_That's all we need baby don't cha know _

_We celebrate when the the gang's all here _

_Hot summer nights that's my time of the year..._

I danced around my room as Van Halen rang out of my radio's speakers,

"Meg, cut that racked out!"

Well, the Doc was awake and as grumpy as ever. He never was a morning person and needed at least three cups of coffee before he would even smile!

"Sorry!", I shouted and turned it off, "Doc, what time is it?"

"It's Uncle and it's ten past eight!"

Ha! What did I tell Marty!

As if on cue the unmistakable sound of a skateboard met our driveway followed by a loud, "Doc!" and a slam of the front door,

I jogged down the stairs and met him at the front door, bent down and stroking Einstein with his skateboard leaning aginst the wall, "Best not to shout Marty, he's just got up",

"Oh crap", I walked with him into the front room and slumped onto the sofa next to the crackling fireplace, "How many coffees has he had?", he asked,

"Two, thank you very much", came my uncle's voice from somewhere in the kitchen.

Me and Marty exchanged looks before setting eachother into a silent fit of giggles which quickly died down as Doc entered the room and sat in on of the armchairs,

"Evenin' Doc", Marty smiled, "Meggie said you had a suprise for me or something?"

I hit him playfully on the arm. He knew I hated it when he called me Meggie,

"Suprise?", Doc looked at me confused, "What suprise?"

"The _suprise_ you've been working on for the past couple of weeks Doc", I tried to explain.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Suprise... suprise", he murmured as he racked his brain, trying to remember,

"Give him a minute", I whispered to Marty who lent forward and watched Doc as he kept on mumbling to himself,

Suddenly Doc's eyes lit up and he almost spilt his coffee on himself as he jumped up out of the chair, "Suprise! Of course!",

He got us both up off the sofa and shunted us to the basement,

"Holy shit, Doc!"

I smiled and lent against the doorframe as Marty walked up to the amplifier that took up most of the basement. The thing was huge and hand built by Doc when he wasn't working on his other top secret invention,

"It was Meg's idea", I heard my uncle say , "She said you were in a band and trying out for this dance thing at school so I thought 'why not!'"

"Doc, it's... that thing is..."

"Just say thanks Marty", I laughed,

He grinned and gave Doc a hug before turning to me,

"You asked him to do this?"

I felt myself blush, "Yeah well, just thought it'd be a nice present... a sortta 'thanks for looking after my uncle and good luck with the band rehersal' kinda thing",

He pulled me into a hug, "Thank you so much!"

There was a sudden ringing sound from upstairs, "I'll get it", Doc said and jumped up the steps.

I put my hand round Marty's waist and looked up at the gigantic amp,

"So, you like?"

"Are you kiddin' me!", he grinned, "I wanna try it out right now!"

"Well why don't we grab my guitar and try this baby out, hmm?"

"Marty! It's your mother!", Doc's muffled voice yelled from the front room, "She wants you home!"

He sighed, "Was looking forward to that",

"Tell ya' what... Come round on Monday, Doc's going out for something and I won't be in in the morning but be here by about six and we'll take it for a spin, yeah?"

He gave me one of his cheeky grins and hugged me, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Meggie!", he exclamied before running upstairs, saying goodbye to the Doc who said something about feeding Einie on the Monday morning, shutting the door and skateboarding home.


End file.
